1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical disconnect, and more particularly relates to an electrical disconnect for use with an appliance, the electrical disconnect being in the form of a pull-out switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical disconnects for use with appliances are well known in the art. Electrical disconnects are used to provide for electrical isolation of a piece of high voltage equipment, e.g. 220 volts, locally to allow repair and maintenance procedures without risk of electrical shock. For example, such an electrical disconnect is manufactured by General Electric, of Warwick, R.I., under Model No. TFN60RCP.
One of the disadvantages of presently available electrical disconnects for use with appliances is that the electrical connection of the contacts on the pull-out portion of the switch is not a direct connection with the line and load conductors. More specifically, the wire connectors on the electrical disconnect are positioned exterior to the unit. A bus bar extends from the wire connector into the unit for engagement with a plug-type contact positioned on the pull-out portion of the electrical disconnect. Accordingly, the load and line conductors are coupled to the wire connectors and are electrically joined by the contacts on the pull-out portion of the disconnect when placed within the unit. Specifically, the contacts in the pull-out portion of the disconnect electrically mate the bus bar from the load conductors to the line conductors. Thus, it would be beneficial to reduce the number of pieces required in the base unit of the disconnect and have a direct connection between the pull-out portion of the disconnect and the wire connectors associated with the base unit.
Another disadvantage of presently available wire connectors is associated with the shielding of exposed live parts. For example, the wire connectors are positioned outside the base unit and, upon connection of the load conductors to the wire connectors, the base of the disconnect is now live. Accordingly, the possibility of electrical shock exists on contact with the exposed wire connectors. To prevent such shock hazard, presently available units include an insulative shield covering these exposed parts. However, when the shield is removed or misplaced, live parts are exposed. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to design an electrical disconnect in which no live electrical contacts are exposed to persons using the disconnect.